The Victorious Project (A Victorious Fan Fiction)
by seikaii
Summary: The gang have been assigned a project to work on which is 50% of their grades. To write a short movie scene including two songs. Basically, this describes the whole journey of the project. *WARNING: THIS IS A SHORT STORY*


:Tori's POV:

With my sling bag over my shoulder, I headed over to Sikowitz's class. Yesterday he told us he had a surprise for us today, and honestly I'm really curious to find out what it is. I swung open the door and spotted our gang: Jade, Beck, Andre, Cat, Rex and Robbie. "Hey guys!" I grinned excitedly as I sat in between Cat and Robbie.

I received a few 'hey's in return, but instead Jade answered, "I'm not a guy."

Beck shot her a warning look and she slumped her shoulders in defeat, muttering a 'hey'. I shrugged at her behaviour, after all she's _always_ like this.

"What do you think Sikowitz's surprise is?" Andre asked.

"Sikowitz. Physco. Heeheeheehee." Cat started off with her weird laugh before she stopped and asked a blur 'what?'

Out of a sudden we heard a 'thump' sound and we saw our _glorious_ teacher lying face-flat on the ground. He was clad in his usual attire that made him look like a homeless man and carrying the same old brown bag. Sikowitz groaned and said, "I'm good! Perfectly fine!"

Well... that's a good way to make an entrance...

"Good morning class!" Sikowitz cleared his throat and dusted off the non-existent dirt off his shoulders before grinning creepily at us. "Remember I said I had a surprise for you?" As soon as the words left his mouth the chatter started.

"I won't tell you if you don't keep quiet." He warned and silence washed over us like a tidal wave.

"Now for this semester you'll be given a project to work on and it counts as 50% of your grade." He informed us. Seriously? A project as a surprise?

"You'll be in groups of six and each group would be assigned a different project to work on." He continued.

"Do we get to choose our groups?" Martha, a nerd, asked.

"No, I have already chosen your groups." Sikowitz smiled as he started to name off the people in the first group. "-and lastly, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Rex, Cat, Andre and Tori."

Phew, thank god I'm not with a bunch of people I don't know.

"But I thought you said six in a group?" Robbie questioned.

"Rex's a puppet, you two count as one." Sikowitz smirked as Robbie and Rex tried to protest. "Now could you please get into your groups!" A few students swapped seats but I remained in mine. Sikowitz went over to the first group, and came to us last.

"So your project would be, writing a short movie scene with two songs. The scene should be about 15-20 of you have to act it out and sing." He informed us, before the bell rang and he swooped up on his bag, leaving the room faster than I could say 'swiper no swiping!'

"I think we should meet up tonight." Andre suggested as we packed up our things.

"You guys could come to my house!" Cat beamed happily, adding in her weird laughter again.

"Oh hell no," Jade snarled as Beck gave her another glance, "okay fine."

Cat turned to the rest of us expectantly and I readily agreed. Mom and dad were out for the week and Trina, well she was gonna go on a date with this dude called Jackson. Oh I pray he makes it through it. Usually _all_ her dates leave after 10 minutes. Shows how annoying she can be huh?

"Yay! I'll text you the deeds!" Cat clapped her hands, turned on her heel and skipped away.

**-victorious-victorious-victorious-**

My doorbell rang repeatedly as I pulled my tank top over and fumbled with the handle. "Hey Tori!" Andre appeared and made his way into my house like he owned it.

"I'm here to pick you up." He said simply. Oh-kay...

"Gimme a sec I'm still changing." I said shyly, grabbing my clothes and heading off to my room.

I quickly slipped on my leather skinny jeans and my ripped top quickly, not wanting Andre to wait any longer. "Done!" I exclaimed victoriously, grabbing my black purse filled with my necessities and followed Andre out of the house.

**-victorious-victorious-victorious-**

"This, is _her _house?" Andre frowned, looking at the bright fluorescent pink coloured two-story-floored house in front of us. It seemed kind of hard to believe Cat actually lived in such a hideous pink place that looked like a Barbie doll house, but meh, who was I to judge?

Andre stopped the engine of his car in front of the driveway and we stepped out. I saw the lights flicker on before it swung open to reveal Cat and another boy bickering. They looked identical and I realised this was Cat's so-called weird brother. Well, she has a weird family so she's weird too.

"Why are you leaving?" Cat crossed her arms.

"I'm just going to the doctors!" Her brother protested.

"Why?" Cat asked, lost.

"I ate my favourite shirt!" He sighed dramatically.

Oh, he is indeed weird. Andre and I hid behind some bushes, trying to control our laughter and watched as Cat's brother stormed off. As soon as he was out of sight, Andre and I walked up to the door and knocked on it.

We heard shuffling of feet before the door opened to reveal a very cheery Cat! "Hello! Heeheeheehee!" _Is she like, bipolar or something?_

**-victorious-victorious-victorious-**

After Robbie, Rex, Beck and Jade arrived 10 minutes later, we all settled in Cat's room, sitting on the floor in a round circle. There was a notebook in my lap, as I was the assigned scriber to write down our ideas.

"I think we should split the work. Sikowitz said a movie scene and two songs right?" Beck suggested. "Andre and Tori could do the songs cause they're good at that. I could do the movie scene. How about three people in a sub-group?"

"Great idea! Cat could join us, and Rex, Robbie and Jade will do the movie scene with you, Beck." I replied, tapping my pen.

"Okay, then it's settled! We'll divide the work!" Andre answered. I quickly wrote down our plan and snapped my notebook shut.

"Yeah! Rex, Beck, Jade and I will write the scene then after that Tori, Andre and Cat will write the songs." Robbie blinked.

_Let's get working!_

**-victorious-victorious-victorious-**

**So what do you guys think of this? Leave me a review! Bye~~**

**Yours,**

**Seikaii**


End file.
